


Disparo a medianoche

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, zombi!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de Disparo al atardecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparo a medianoche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aribakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/gifts).



La lluvia se extendió a lo largo de todo el día siguiente. Lo que Xiumin esperaba que fuera un fino aguacero de otoño, acabó siendo un chaparrón en toda regla, lo que obligó a que tanto él como Kris tuvieran que permanecer a cubierto lo máximo posible. Al principio encontraron una vieja casa abandonada al final del pueblo justo antes de que empezara a llover, pero se vieron abandonándola a la mañana siguiente ante el estado deplorable de ésta y el hecho de que alguien había decidido usarla de almacén de caminantes muertos. El hedor sólo había sido medianamente soportable toda esa noche gracias a la lluvia y el olor de la tierra mojada del bosque que rodeaba el lugar.  
  
Con los pies hundiéndose en el barro y la ropa calada, encontraron otro refugio un par de kilómetros más adelante, donde decidieron pernoctar. Era un viejo edificio, una especie de fábrica ubicada cerca de un arroyo, lo que vino perfecto para rellenar las cantimploras y poder coger agua para asearse. Aprovechó para quitarse la barba rala que le adornaba el rostro en uno de los baños del lugar y que todavía tenía un espejo entero. Kris decidió inspeccionar el edificio, en busca de algo de utilidad. El lugar no contaba con electricidad, pero se sirvieron de las linternas para guiarse e iluminar.  
  
Xiumin no había hablado gran cosa con Kris desde que había abandonado el pueblo, lo que en cierto modo le sorprendía. Se había esperado que el otro no dejase de hacerlo, pues había demostrado tener bastante labia en el encuentro. Pero había permanecido callado, sólo comentando alguna cosa concerniente al camino. Con paso firme y seguro, había permanecido a su lado, pendiente al igual que él de cualquier movimiento sospechoso y con una mano siempre cerca del cinturón.  
  
Él había aprovechado ese silencio para fijarse más detenidamente en el otro. Había cambiado mucho y al mismo tiempo no. Sus rasgos redondeados de hacía cinco años habían dado paso a unos más definidos, con la línea de la mandíbula más marcada y la mirada más dura. El pelo seguía teniendo el rubio de antaño, quizás de un tono algo más oscuro al que recordaba, pero ahora era más largo y se lo recogía en una coleta hacia atrás que le daba un aspecto maduro. En cuanto al físico, estaba más delgado, seguramente por la alimentación limitada, y había crecido más aun, elevándose por encima de él considerablemente. No obstante se movía ágil por el bosque con sus piernas largas y parecía que se había defendido bien en ese apocalipsis zombi.  
  
Una vez que terminó de afeitarse, salió del baño, notando el cambio de temperatura en su piel al descubierto. La lluvia los había empapado por completo en su travesía por el bosque y Xiumin había tenido que dejar secando su camisa al calor de un fuego improvisado, así como sus pantalones y sus zapatillas medio destrozadas. Debía de acordarse buscar de nuevo una muda de ropa secundaria para ese tipo de imprevistos, ya que la última se la habían robado junto a su navaja multiusos y un par de cajas de munición. Si se volvía a encontrar con el que lo había hecho, le iba a devolver la jugada.  
  
Caminando descalzo y con sus bóxers por toda ropa, se acercó a la zona en la que se habían instalado, sentándose al lado del fuego mientras la lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales de las ventanas. Fuera era de noche y el lugar estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Las hogueras eran demasiado llamativas, peligrosas, porque solían llamar la atención de los caminantes. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un recinto cerrado y que no se habían topado con ningún caminante en los alrededores, habían decidido aventurarse a encender una. Además las ventanas se elevaban unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo, lo que era una ventaja.  
  
Xiumin permaneció un par de minutos delante del fuego, notando el calor de éste en el rostro y agradeciendo que se llevara esa sensación de frío que quería instalarse en su cuerpo. Todavía hacía bastante calor durante el día, pero empezaba a notarse la entrada del cambio de tiempo y pronto tendría que buscar ropa de más abrigo. Contaba con que se encontraría, yendo hacia el norte, con alguna ciudad para poder provisionarse. Quizás con algún centro comercial. No eran los sitios más seguros, ya que solía haber concentración de caminantes, pero eran los mejores lugares de aprovisionamiento. Hasta entonces, había decidido no buscar ni coger nada de ropa en las casas con las que se había topado, para evitar peso innecesario y deambular demasiado por un mismo sitio. Además, prefería antes cargar con provisiones de comida y agua, ya que eran lo más primordial.  
  
Decidió levantarse de nuevo, acercándose a su mochila y desenrollando la manta que siempre llevaba en ella para extenderla en el suelo sucio. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo considerable en esa especie de comedor en el que se habían instalado, y dónde los trabajadores debían de haberse reunidos en los descansos de su larga jornada de trabajo. Había encontrado una despensa en su primera inspección del lugar, en lo que debía de haber sido la cantina, pero en ella no había encontrado nada más que comida podrida, latas de conservas vacías y ratas.  
  
Cogió la mochila y la puso en un extremo de la manta para usarla de almohada provisional y tumbarse un rato. Le dolían los ojos de no dormir, y cerrarlos aunque fuera sólo por un minuto le parecía una bendición. Así lo hizo, dejándose relajar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se le había instalado un dolor permanente de cabeza desde que todo eso había empezado, desde que el pánico se extendió por toda la población y él había empezado a correr y disparar para salvar su propia vida. Tenía la sensación de que no había parado de hacerlo desde hacía una eternidad.  
  
El ruido de unos pasos le puso automáticamente en alerta, haciendo que se levantara y apuntara con la escopeta.  
  
—¿Siempre me vas a saludar así? —preguntó una voz.  
  
—Kris. —Xiumin bajó el arma. —Pensé que podía ser un caminante.  
  
—Claro. Porque obviamente me parezco mucho a uno, ¿verdad?  
  
Xiumin no era ciego, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sólo, no se le iba a quitar la costumbre de saltar a la primera que escuchara un ruido.  
  
—No voy a decirte que lo siento.  
  
—Ni espero que lo hagas, no eres así. Ya no, por lo que veo —dijo, murmurando lo último y dejando unos trozos de madera que había traído en el suelo—. Sólo intenta no confundirme con uno en el futuro, me gustaría mantenerme de una pieza si es posible y ese amiguito tuyo hace todo lo contrario —terminó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el arma.  
  
—Intentaré que se comporte siempre que tú lo hagas. Te advierto que se ofende con facilidad. —Bajó el arma, dejándola sobre la manta.  
  
—Y yo que pensaba que sólo tendría que lidiar contigo. Un caminante casi me parece más inofensivo.  
  
—Seguro que hay alguno ahí fuera que te quiere declarar su amor.  
  
—No, gracias. Me va la gente viva. —Sonrió, mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Xiumin apartó la mirada.  
  
—¿Has encontrado algo?  
  
—Nada. —Kris se acercó a la hoguera y se puso de cuclillas delante de ella. —Este lugar está desierto, debieron de abandonarlo hace mucho tiempo por su estado.  
  
—Si la lluvia no amaina mañana podremos quedarnos aquí otra noche. Pero preferiría no hacerlo por mucho más tiempo —le comentó, cogiendo la escopeta de nuevo y comprobando que estuviera cargada. Nunca se era lo suficiente previsor y había apuntado sin hacerlo. Por mucho que Kris dijera que el lugar estaba desierto, no pegaría ojo en toda la noche.  
  
—¿Tienes algún rumbo en mente?  
  
—Norte.  
  
—Sólo encontrarás un cementerio de muertos.  
  
Xiumin enarcó una ceja.  
  
—¿Venías de allí? —Apenas había preguntado a Kris sobre lo que había hecho ni cuáles eran sus planes.  
  
—No, venía del este —respondió, moviendo con un palo los trozos de madera en la hoguera—, pero he oído más de una vez que es una pérdida de tiempo ir en esa dirección.  
  
—Escuché lo mismo hace unos meses, de una pareja que venía de allí, pero puede que la zona ya no esté igual. Creo que merece la pena ir.  
  
Kris se dejó caer en el suelo, masajeándose una rodilla. Al contrario que él, seguía llevando la camisa de tirantes caqui, que se había negado a quitarse a pesar de lo húmeda que estaba. Sus pantalones se habían secado más rápido que los de Xiumin, que seguían tendidos delante de la hoguera.  
  
—Como quieras, pero no me hace especialmente gracia la idea. Ya te he dicho que prefiero estar de una pieza.  
  
—Pensaba que te gustaba la aventura —comentó—. Pero olvidé que te quieres demasiado a ti mismo. Que mala memoria la mía.  
  
—Y yo pensaba que preferías un escondite a tener que enfrentarte al mundo con uñas y dientes. O escopetas —añadió.  
  
Xiumin se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de lado, mirando a Kris a continuación. Podía ver su tatuaje con forma de escorpión de Borneo en el hombro izquierdo, brillando a la luz de las llamas. De repente recordó sus dedos deslizándose por él, trazando su forma de manera inconsciente mientras el otro le susurraba palabras que ahora ya no tenían importancia alguna. Frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada y apartando el recuerdo de la mente. No quería pensar en el pasado, pero era difícil teniendo una prueba viviente de él a menos de un metro de distancia.  
  
—Has dicho que venías del este, ¿no te fuiste a vivir a la otra punta del país? —Era hora de investigar a su compañero. Además sentía en el fondo cierta curiosidad por lo que había sido su vida desde la última que vez que se habían visto. Algo que no iba a admitir en voz alta.  
  
—Sí, pero todo esto me pilló cuando estaba visitando a mis padres.  
  
Xiumin los recordaba. El señor y la señora Wu eran una pareja agradable, los había ido a visitar a veces con sus padres los sábados de barbacoa cuando era pequeño, aunque nunca había hablado con ellos.  
  
—¿Están bien?  
  
Kris desvió la mirada hacia el fuego improvisado, tornándose de repente seria.  
  
—Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo —se limitó a responder, echando un trozo de palé a las llamas.  
  
Xiumin leyó detrás de esas palabras con facilidad, pero no comentó nada al respecto.  
  
—¿Te has encontrado con alguien conocido aparte de mí?  
  
—Solo a un par de personas —contestó, girando la palma de una mano hacia el fuego—. ¿Recuerdas a Chanyeol, dos cursos por debajo de nosotros?  
  
La imagen de una gran sonrisa en un rostro ovalado se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
—¿Park? —No lo había visto desde que había terminado el instituto.  
  
—Me encontré con él hace un par de meses, poco más y me deja sin cabeza con un bate de béisbol.  
  
Xiumin rió.  
  
—A lo mejor si tienes algo de zombi después de todo.  
  
—Muy gracioso. ¿Ves cómo me rio? —No pudo evitar hacerlo un poco más ante la cara de Kris.  
  
—¿Y qué se contaba? —le preguntó al final, intentando sonar serio pero sin poder dejar de imaginarse la escena.  
  
—Estaba con su hermana. Recuérdame que nunca me acerque mucho a ella, sabe usar un simple palo de la manera más eficiente que he visto en todo este tiempo. Y por alguna razón parece que no le caigo demasiado bien.  
  
—Me pregunto por qué.  
  
—Ella y Chanyeol andaban con un grupo que se escondía en un subterráneo —prosiguió, obviando su comentario. El viento empezó a soplar en el exterior—. Llevaban un par de semanas allí y los dos habían salido a por provisiones cuando los encontré en medio de un ataque.  
  
Le comentó como les había ayudado, el reencuentro, el abrazo de Chanyeol y la seriedad en el rostro manchado de Yura.  
  
—¿No te quedaste con ellos? Creía que te gustaba tener siempre compañía.  
  
—Es difícil encontrar una tan buena como la tuya —comentó con una sonrisa.  
  
No supo si interpretar ese comentario como burla o como algo serio tal y como iba la conversación. A Kris le encantaban las respuestas ambiguas para dejar a la otra persona pensativa.  
  
—¿Entonces te fuiste?  
  
—En realidad me quedé un tiempo, pero apareció otro grupo y hubo... complicaciones. Los caminantes no son lo peor que te puedes encontrar.  
  
—Creo que sé a qué te refieres. —Había tenido más de un problema en su camino, la gente hacía lo que fuera por sobrevivir. Él mismo se había visto obligado a hacer cosas que nunca se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza, pero era eso o morir y él no pensaba que esa situación de mierda le ganase.  
  
Se preguntó por un momento a qué le llevaría el futuro, a qué conduciría todo aquello. ¿Vagarían eternamente los caminantes por la faz de la tierra? Cada vez que alguien moría, se convertía en uno. Parecía que no había manera de frenar esa extraña epidemia o lo que fuera. Era una especie de círculo vicioso y maloliente. Algunos decían que era un castigo divino por sus pecados. Otros que el gobierno había soltado una cepa para quitarse a la población de encima. Xiumin no sabía qué pensar, simplemente sobrevivía. ¿Estaría cada rincón del planeta en la misma situación? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había oído las noticias, la radio o cualquier fuente de información. Las cadenas de televisión habían dejado de emitir y la tecnología servía de poco en ese nuevo mundo. Adiós a los móviles, a internet y a los estúpidos lujos que ahora resultaban ridículos. Adiós a las noches de fútbol, a las quejas de su jefe, a preocuparse de que la moto se quedara sin gasolina o las goteras del techo cuando llovía. Adiós a las pastillas para dormir, a los cafés y a las llamadas a su padre que hacía una vez al mes pero que el otro nunca cogía.  
  
Admitía que ahora, pasado el tiempo, se arrepentía un poco de no haber hecho algunas cosas dado el cambio drástico de todo. Quizás le hubiera gustado dejarse sucumbir a los encantos de la chica del 3B y haber tenido una compañía agradable en vez de pasar las noches en su piso húmedo antes de que todo ocurriera. O quizás le hubiera gustado haber visitado a su madre una última vez, en vez de hacerlo más tarde y encontrarse con lo que se encontró.  
  
De repente se le revolvió el estómago y la bilis se le subió a la garganta, lo que le hizo toser. El sabor amargo se le pegó al paladar y buscó su cantimplora para dar un trago. No tenía que haber pensado en ello.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kris, acercándose a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en gesto de preocupación y tendiéndole la cantimplora.  
  
Xiumin tosió, llevándosela a los labios. El líquido estaba frío, lo que le hizo toser un par de veces hasta que al final se calmó. Respiró una, dos veces, relajando su garganta.  
  
—Maldita sea. —Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso.  
  
Se levantó quitándose antes con un movimiento la mano del otro de encima, y se masajeó la zona de los ojos, intentando olvidar la imagen. Kris observaba cada uno de sus movimientos desde el suelo, pero Xiumin no le dijo nada. Cogió su ropa de cerca de la hoguera notando que estaba seca y se la puso. También cogió un cuchillo que había encontrado en una de las salas, corto pero afilado, que se pasó por el cinturón.  
  
—Ahora vengo —le dijo a Kris, sin decir nada más.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al exterior, recorriendo primero por un pasillo corto y una habitación. Se apoyó contra ella una vez fuera. El sonido de la lluvia le inundó los oídos al instante, bloqueándole los pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, alzando la cabeza hacia el oscuro cielo mientras las gotas de agua le caían en el rostro. Le importaba bien poco que la ropa se le mojara de nuevo, prefería eso a que el otro le viera en ese momento. No era la primera vez que su mente se la jugaba, ni tampoco sería la última. Sabía que viviría con esa imagen para el resto de su vida por mucho que la quisiera suprimir.  
  
La cama, la sangre, la mancha en la pared, el hermoso rostro de su madre desfigurado. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún, al igual que sus puños que estaban apoyados contra el frío y húmedo metal de la puerta.  
  
Permaneció en esa posición un par de minutos, respirando todo los profundamente que pudo y dejando que la angustia y la pesadumbre repentina se fueran desvaneciendo poco a poco. Después se despegó de la chapa metálica, abriendo los ojos y hundiendo los dedos en el pelo mojado algo más tranquilo. La oscuridad le rodeaba, pero sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a ella. Su visión era limitada, pero le permitía diferenciar lo suficiente.  
  
Llegó un momento en que la lluvia dejó de caer, desvaneciéndose el sonido de fondo que había acompañado al lugar desde que habían llegado. La luna se dejó asomar entre las nubes, iluminando levemente los alrededores. Dio un par de pasos con precaución, acercándose a un árbol y apoyándose en él con una mano. Notó la textura rugosa del tronco y sus hendiduras con la punta de sus dedos. La otra mano se la llevó a la nuca, masajeándola.  
  
—Mierda de todo —murmuró, dándole una patada a una piedra del suelo, que cayó un par de metros delante de él.  
  
Desenfundó el cuchillo del cinturón, volteándolo y observando su punta afilada. En un arrebato lo lanzó al tronco de enfrente, cruzando el aire y clavándose en él. Sólo se sintió un poco mejor.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de repente, notando la presencia de Kris sin necesidad de girarse. Podía haber sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, pero no había perfeccionado el ruido de sus pasos, un gran error. El haz de luz de la linterna era igualmente delatador.  
  
—Tardabas en volver.  
  
Xiumin se giró, observando con el ceño fruncido al otro, de pie delante de él y portando su escopeta en una mano. ¿Qué demonios hacía en realidad con él? En ese día y medio que llevaban juntos lo habían llevado medianamente bien y se había olvidado por momentos con quien estaba en realidad. Pero en ese instante, en el que la furia y la impotencia le habían acorralado, era consciente de nuevo de que tenía al imbécil por el cual su vida se había torcido malamente.  
  
—¿Qué quieres de mí, Kris? —le preguntó.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —replicó el otro.  
  
—Quizás tendría que preguntarte qué querías de mi cuando te enrollaste conmigo hace cinco años.  
  
Kris cambió la postura de su cuerpo.  
  
—Minseok...  
  
—Xiumin —le corrigió, acercándose a él y quitándole el arma de las manos—. Ya no soy Minseok.  
  
Había dejado de serlo desde que se había mudado y se había ido a vivir por su propia cuenta. Siempre decía a la gente que le llamara por el otro nombre, tanto en el trabajo como a la gente nueva que conocía.  
  
—Como quieras —replicó, escrutándole con la mirada—. No voy a mentirte, me pareciste una presa fácil. Al principio.  
  
—Así que después de todo sólo fui un mero juguete para ti, para suplir tu aburrimiento.  
  
—Minseok.  
  
—Te he dicho que es Xiumin —le volvió a corregir, entre dientes.  
  
—No lo entiendo. Éramos jóvenes, ¿por qué te aferras tanto al pasado?  
  
—Ese pasado ha marcado mi presente —le contestó—. Quizás para ti es fácil olvidar, pero para mí no lo es.  
  
Lo había sido, o eso se había creído, pero estaba claro que al igual que no podía borrar la imagen de su madre muerta, no podía borrar el recuerdo de su padre cinco años atrás.  
  
—No tuviste bastante con aprovecharte de mí...  
  
—¿Aprovecharme de ti? —le cortó, cortando la distancia entre ambos—. No hables como si yo fuera el único que disfrutaba de aquello, recuerdo que gemías como un condenado y no precisamente de dolor.  
  
—Eres tan asquerosamente arrogante —le espetó, notando la cercanía de su cuerpo.  
  
—Si me hubiera aprovechado de ti te hubiera dejado mucho antes. Una vez mordida la fruta, no vuelvo a ella al día siguiente de nuevo —siguió, inclinándose levemente y susurrándole a continuación—: Y decías conocerme.  
  
—No me vengas ahora con esas. No intentes insinuar que sentías algo por mí.  
  
—¿Tienes miedo de que fuera así? ¿De que correspondiera a tus sentimientos sin que tú lo supieras?  
  
—No sé de qué sentimientos me hablas.  
  
—Eres gracioso, Minseok. No era, ni soy tan tonto como te piensas.  
  
—Pero sí la suficiente gilipollas para dañar lo que te rodea.  
  
—No intenté hacerte daño en ningún momento —le dijo serio, mirándole a los ojos y echándose hacia atrás, recuperando la postura.  
  
—Que no lo intentaras no significa que no lo hicieras.  
  
—No lo entiendo.  
  
—Nunca entiendes nada, esa es la cuestión. Haces las cosas como te place. Pero el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, Kris, nunca lo ha hecho.  
  
Se separó de él, dándole la espalda. Levantó la escopeta, pasando la mano por el cañón hasta la culata.  
  
—¿Sabes que esto es lo único que tengo de mi padre? Me la regaló cuando era joven, cuando todavía podía hablar con él. Supongo que a ningún padre le sienta bien oír que su hijo es la puta del hijo del vecino —terminó, girándose de nuevo hacia él.  
  
—Esas no son palabras mías. Nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso, Minseok —le respondió con firmeza, dando un paso hacia él.  
  
Xiumin negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Me dejé llevar por ti, por estúpidos sentimientos y tu persona.  
  
—Minseok, escúchame. —Se acercó a él, cogiéndole de un brazo.  
  
—Suéltame —masculló.  
  
—No, tienes que escucharme.  
  
—He dicho que me sueltes —repitió, tirando del brazo pero el otro le agarraba con demasiada fuerza.  
  
—Por favor, Minseok. Yo no...  
  
Pero Xiumin no llegó a escuchar lo que quería decir Kris, pues el sonido de un disparo cercano en mitad de la noche resonó rompiendo el silencio del bosque, haciéndoles callar al instante y ponerse alerta.  
  
Tenían compañía.


End file.
